tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunshine
What did I tell you? There she is: one emergency light barge!" "Yeah, you do know your river, Sunshine. I'd never have found this creek!" — Sunshine and Ten Cents after finding the creek, Bigg Freeze TUGS Sunshine Number: 7 Tug Type: Switcher Affiliation: Star Fleet, formerly Salvage Fleet Nationality: British Sunshine is Captain Star's 7th and youngest tug, a small switcher who is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. He has many capabilities that range from the towing of barges to liner docking operations. In his first assignment from the Star Fleet, he was pushed by Zorran who caused the situation to be a disaster. Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Sunshine is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920s. Contentshide Bio Livery Salty's Lighthouse Appearances Episodes Books and Annuals Voice Actors Trivia Quotes Merchandise Gallery Merchandise Gallery BioEdit Sunshine can be occasionally cheeky at times, but he is very strong willed nevertheless. He is quick-witted and takes action swiftly without hesitation. He is generally level-headed and cheerful, and takes on most jobs with little complaining. He also appears to have a slight crush on Sally Seaplane. Sunshine also can figure things out very quickly, as in Jinxed where he points out that each of jinxed tug Boomer's unfortunate mishaps occurs right after Ten Cents sounds his steam hooter, suggesting a cause-and-effect relationship. He's also more open-minded about unusual phenomena (such as ghosts) than Ten Cents is. On the subject of whistles, Sunshine's is middle-to-high pitched and has a distinct whooping sound which could best be described as upbeat, suiting his personality and name. Sunshine also has the highest pitched whistle of the Star Tugs. Play sound Sunshine Hooter 2 01 01 01 Sunshine usually works with Ten Cents, the Star Fleet's first and larger switcher. They have shared many adventures, almost to the extent that it is impossible to imagine one without the other, and they are both the best of friends. Sunshine speaks with a rather soft Newcastle (or Geordie) accent and whistles most of the time when he says a word with s on it, because he is missing some of his front teeth. LiveryEdit Sunshine is painted in the Star Fleet's corporate livery. This consists of a black hull, a yellow superstructure, white mast, and an American flag-styled red, white, and blue funnel. His name is painted on the sides of his bow in white and he has the number 7 on his funnel. He was originally painted in the Salvage Fleet's white livery. He wears a red cap. Salty's LighthouseEdit In the television series, Salty's Lighthouse, which reused edited episodes of Tugs, Sunshine was portrayed as a female character (along with Captain Star and Little Ditcher), and was Ten Cents' little sister. AppearancesEdit Episodes Sunshine Pirate Trapped Regatta Munitions Warrior High Tide Quarantine Ghosts Jinxed High Winds Up River Bigg Freeze Books and Annuals Kidnapped Run Aground Nothing to Declare Treasure Hunt (cameo) Loading Grain The Race The Missing Barge Heat Wave Ship In Distress (mentioned) Naval Manoeuvres Quarantine Ten Cents' Busy Day Voice ActorsEdit Shaun Prendergast Yūko Mita (Japan) Pauli Virta (Finland) Elise Langenoja (Finland; Jinxed only) Other: Lenore Zann (Salty's Lighthouse) TriviaEdit In an episode from the Theodore Tugboat series called "Bedford's Big Move", the Harbour Master receives cookies that are in the same shape of Sunshine. Similar cookies in his shape also appeared in another episode called Theodore's Bad Dream. After Tugs' production ended, Sunshine's model was purchased by The Star Tugs Company, an organisation which aimed to restore and preserve the models. Unlike the other tugs, Sunshine does not have a sign on his stern that shows where he is from. It is currently unknown where Sunshine's face masks are. His scared face mask is currently the only one in the possession of the Star Tugs Company. In April 2015, a new happy face was made and designed for Sunshine by using a 3D printer. Although it may not be his basis, there was actually a real tugboat named Sunshine. This particular tug itself worked on the River Thames in the UK until it was scrapped in 1960. Shaun Prendergast based Sunshine's voice on a clown called Gypsy Jackie his father had created for him, as well as a child he once knew who spoke with a whistle. QuotesEdit "Hey! I hope you haven't spoken too soon!" — Sunshine, Jinxed "Hey, I know that whistle! It's-it's Ten Cents! Ten Cents, what a mess! What happened?" — Sunshine reuniting with Ten Cents, Munitions ""Well...that's coincidence, not jinxed!" "Call it 'anything you like', but it seems to coincidence Boomer when you do it!"" — Ten Cents and Sunshine, Jinxed MerchandiseEdit Ertl Company (discontinued) Takara (discontinued) Pins (discontinued) Pin Badges (discontinued) Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Harbour switchers Category:Star Tugs Category:TugBoats Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Star Fleet